


Hukki’s Love Live Oneshots and Drabbles

by Hukki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Ill update the tags when I have more one shots, Implied Futanari, Mentioned Underage Sex, Same with the relationship tags, mentioned teen pregnancy, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukki/pseuds/Hukki
Summary: Pretty self explanatory! This is where I’ll be storing oneshots and drabbles for love live! You can go ahead and request a oneshot too, just be weary that I might not write it if it’s a shit I don’t like. (Although you could always pay me if there’s something specific ya like *wink wink*) Anyways most are going to be unedited but some will be edited, just gotta see if Jeav has time to do it. But go ahead and request (I do both smut and fluff so don’t be shy) Alright hope you enjoy?





	Hukki’s Love Live Oneshots and Drabbles

Summary: Maki and Nico fucked when they were really young and that resulted into a child. Maki’s Parents cut her off from seeing Nico and it’s been years since they’ve talked.

Go ahead and request a oneshot! Smut or fluff!!! 

* * *

Everything was going fine for Nicolas’s party, in fact, everything was perfect. Nico had managed to save enough money to get everything that her son had wanted. People probably would say that spending so much money on a 4-year-old’s birthday party was completely ridiculous. But Nico could care less because all that mattered was if her son was happy with it and by the looks of it, he was. She watched with a smile as the red-haired boy ran around with his cousins (although not blood related) and flashed that cute smile of his. Which was so familiar to the one his other parent had. Nico felt a wave of anger and disappointment was over her, just a slight thought of Maki got her all riled up. 

We could go more into depth about their extremely fucked up relationship, but to shorten it let’s just say Maki left way before Nicolas’s birth and never contacted her again. It wasn’t completely Maki’s fault, her parents were to blame mostly but she’s just as responsible. She sighed and pushed the thought out of her head, Nico wasn’t going to let this ruin her and Nicolas happy day. Nico turned her attention back to the ladies nearby and jumped into their conversation.

“It’s crazy to think you three are 20 and already have children, I wish I was older so I could have my own family.” Honoka started off. 

“Honoka, you’re literally a year younger than us. You don’t need to wait that long, although it’s probably for the best that you wait to have children. Baby Noeli wasn’t exactly supposed to come this early into our lives but we’re not disappointed.” Eli smiled as she watched the miniature version of herself running around with Nicolas. 

“Make sure to have the child with someone that will be there for you. You don’t want to be alone going through childbirth.” 

Nico sipped her beer and everyone went quiet, all of them knowing exactly who she was taking a jab at. There goes trying to have a day without Maki ruining it. Which is funny considering Maki hasn’t even contacted her in any form these past 3 years of Nicolas’s life. The girl let out an awkward laugh and shook her head. 

“I’m sorry about that guys. I didn’t mean to let that slip out, I actually really didn’t want the thought of her ruining today.” She sighed and got up from her spot, leaving her half-empty beer behind. 

Nico needed to get away and try to clear her head of all this negativity. So she went back into the house and sat alone in the kitchen, letting herself calm down. She closed her eyes and took slow and deep breaths, clearing her head of everything. Finally (for real this time) she successful pushed away any thoughts or memories of Maki before getting ready to go back to the party. But was stopped halfway back when she heard knocking on the door. 

“Coming.”

She yelled in reply to the knocking and changed her walking direction. Nico wondered who exactly would be knocking right now since everyone who was invited was already here. Maybe it was the guy that was in charge of Nicolas’s bouncy castle. Although it wasn’t time for him to pick up the castle yet so she doesn’t understand who it could be. Nico fixed her appearance before opening the door, a bright smile on her face. But as soon as her smile appeared, it faded. 

“Why are YOU here?”

Nico angrily stared up into those violet eyes she hasn’t seen since she was 16 years old. She wanted to reach up and strangle the younger girl that left her alone and pregnant all those years ago. But she restrained herself, knowing that if she attacked her right now then she wouldn’t get her answer. As if answering her question, Maki held up a big box in reply. Nico wasn’t accepting that as an answer though. She crossed her arms and kept that glare towards Maki. Nico was not going to let Maki in so easily just because she brought a present for their son. Maki groaned and set the box down. 

“I’m here to see my child.”

“Oh you mean the son you haven’t seen at ALL.”

“Nico I’m not going to argue with you right now.”

“Why are you even here? Who told you it was alright to randomly show up at my child’s party?”

“Our child’s party and I have every right to be here.”

Nico raised her hands to her chest, fists already formed to hit the girl. She was getting closer and closer to committing homicide. 

“Our child? OUR CHILD? You haven’t been there at all for him! You have no right calling him your son when all you’ve done is avoid us!”

Maki rolls her eyes at the older woman and Nico hated how this girl didn't mature at all. She was almost 18 and still acting like a spoiled brat. By the way, what Nico means by almost is that in literally a week Maki will be 18. So she really expected this girl to finally grow up already and take the consequences of her actions. Nico could see now that's not the case and this will turn into a yelling fest soon. VERY soon. 

”I was 14 years old Nico, what did you expect me to do? Be there and be a parent?”

“NO!” She growled. “You’re not going to use that excuse anymore! You turned 15 just a week after he was born and I was just as young when it happened. I still took care of him! I gave everything up to have him and you just kept on living your life!” Nico began to shake. “I gave up on being an idol! I was judged by the public and had to do everything on my own!”

“My parents sent well than enough money to help you raise him! Stop acting like you were helpless! What else did you want from me? My parents restricted me from seeing you! I couldn’t do anything!”

“That doesn’t matter!!!” Nico screamed this time. 

“You could’ve called! Texted me even! Except all I had was silence from you! It wasn’t about money or anything, I just wanted you to be there for both of us! I wanted you to comfort me through the 20 hours of labor I endured to have him! I wanted you to be there for his first smile! His first laugh! But here you are, 4 years too late! You’ve missed everything and now you want to be part of his life? Of OUR life?” 

She raised her hand and smacked Maki against the face, multiple times. Nico has been thinking of punching the girl over and over but resulted to this. At least not too much damage would be done and her jail time will below. What was surprising was that Maki let the assault continue for a while, before grabbing Nico’s hands and forcing both of them into the house. 

“Don’t be a stupid fuck and assault me outside! What if someone saw and reported you to the police, huh!?” Maki screamed back and harshly shoved Nico, making the smaller girl actually stumble. 

”I don’t want a fight! I just wanna talk! Listen, I’m sorry. I can’t do much right now other than saying sorry. I’ve been out of his life for too long and I’m trying to change that now. I'm not the same little teenager getting controlled by my parents anymore.” 

She reached down and picked up Nico from her spot on the ground. Keeping their eyes locked while trying to explain herself. 

“I shouldn’t have cut off communication with you and I know that now! I’m trying to somewhat fix what happened! You can’t blame me for trying Nico!” 

“Mommy?” 

Maki stopped screaming and turned her attention towards the little boy that entered. She felt her heart in her throat and didn’t know how to react. He looked so much like her it was uncanny. They both shared the same wavy red hair that framed his face and skin tone. Right away guilt filled her body and she felt more like shit. She looked at the boy then back to Nico, pain written in her eyes. 

“Go back to the party Nicolas, tell aunty Nozomi to start the party games for you.” 

He looked at his mother than to Maki, nodding before exiting the room. Maki felt herself relax and used her regular voice to continue their conversation. 

“You named him after you but he looks like me?” She smirked and crossed her arms. 

“Well, I had to destroy some connection to you.” Nico took a deep breath and looked away from Maki. “I can’t let you come back so easily, you were away for far too long.” 

There was silence between them and Maki spoke up again. 

“I understand but I want to be there for him, even if it took me so long. I’m owning up to all my mistakes and I’m bound to fix things.” 

Nico walked away from Maki and looked outside, happy to see that Nicolas actually listened to her. She sighed and looked over her shoulder, eyeing Maki. 

“You can be in his life but if you want to get back with me then you’ll be waiting a while. I want to focus on raising Nicolas and give him everything he needs.” 

Maki smiles and nods, knowing that this was a good start. She picked up the present she had set down and joined where Nico was standing. Nico side glanced Maki before opening the sliding door and walking out first. Tension soon filled the air once other members saw Maki. They were waiting for a fight to break out at any moment. But Nico mouthed ‘We’re fine’ to them before going to where Nicolas was. She walked up to her son and Nozomi eyed her anxiously. 

“It’s fine Nozomi, I already attacked her earlier and I won’t be doing it again. I need to introduce her to Nicolas... we’re... going to try and co-parent soon.” 

It took a moment for Nozomi to fully trust Nico before telling Nicolas to go to his mother. He ran to his mother with a smile and Maki felt her heart jump. Everything about this little boy was turning her into other mush. She can’t believe she allowed herself to stay away from him for so long. Nicolas was everything she’d ever wanted in a child and she was going to spoil the fuck out of him. Nico grabbed his hand and turned to Maki, looking her in the eyes before speaking once more. 

“Remember when I told you that families have different types of parents? Well instead of having a dad, you have another mama. I’ll get more into depth when your older but this is your other mama Maki.” She gestured to Maki and the young girl squatted down, offering a smile to him. 

“Hi.” He said shyly. 

“Hey there Nicolas, I’ve been away for a while but I promise to be around as much as possible now.” She offered the box she was holding and he hesitantly took it. “You can open it right now if mommy gives you permission.”

Nicolas quickly looked up at Nico, getting her approval before ripping the paper of his parents. He opened the box and gasped while pulling out a she-ra doll. Nicolas held the doll close before noticing that there were more dolls in the box. It was the whole cast from She-ra and the princesses of power to be exact. He squealed and pulled Maki into a hug, completely throwing out his shyness out the window. 

“He loves that show so much, how did you even manage to guess that he would like the present?”

“Rin said that he was batshit crazy for this show, so I had to do a little research and had these shipped overseas for him.”

Nico nodded then stopped, connecting the dots on her question earlier. She knew exactly how Maki found out about his birthday party and where it was. The girl turned her attention towards Rin’s direction and began walking towards her. She was about to get sent to jail for animal abuse soon. 


End file.
